


rev 4:21

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дверь гостиничного номера не скрипит — стонет протяжно, и Мисато закусывает губу, чтобы не застонать самой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rev 4:21

**Author's Note:**

> на ключ "царапины на спине"

Дверь гостиничного номера не скрипит — стонет протяжно, и Мисато закусывает губу, чтобы не застонать самой. Деревянная поверхность холодит кожу сквозь тонкую ткань блузки; разрез на узкой юбке только мешает, как мешал и весь мир до этого момента. 

Сиденье в машине казалось жутко неудобным, хотя было создано для удобства. Улыбка менеджера отеля была слишком вежливой. Лифт ехал слишком медленно, а потом словно нехотя выпустил их на нужном этаже со звуком, похожим на тот, что издавала микроволновка, оповещая, что еда готова. Пуговицы выскальзывали из петель с легкостью, хотя пальцы у Мисато все равно дрожали без малейшей на то причины. 

Кадзи влажно целует ее в шею, и кожу жжет от его неизменной щетины. Завтра останутся следы, но укоризна из глаз Мисато ушла уже очень давно — Кадзи все равно не проймешь такими взглядами, он разве что улыбнется как можно шире, подергает по привычке прядь из отросшей челки, пожмет плечами. Виноват, что поделать. Давай еще раз?

Это проверенный путь, он срабатывал много раз, нет повода сомневаться. Уговор был: никаких следов там, где их можно увидеть, но уговоры затем и нужны, что нарушать их время от времени только веселее.

У Кадзи склонность к разрушению: сколько чулок и пуговиц не пережило ночей с ним, столько же раз Мисато обещала себе, что это в последний раз. Но чужие обещания Кадзи ломает еще охотнее собственных.

Когда он подхватывает Мисато и приподнимает чуть повыше, остается только крепче держаться за его плечи, сильнее обхватывать его поясницу, притягивать к себе и впиваться ногтями. Вроде бы слышно тихий треск ткани, но Мисато не обращает внимания — все ее внимание рассеивается дымкой перед глазами. Одной рукой она пытается стянуть с Кадзи рубашку, и в этом виновато глупое, может, желание: его хочется трогать, провести пальцами по смуглой спине, впиться ногтями — совсем немного, но сделать ему больно. Чтобы Кадзи зашипел на полустоне, толкнулся сильнее в ответ.

Мисато касается его полуобнаженной спины: на ней она знает каждую родинку и каждый шрам, и кожа Кадзи для нее — карта, на которой не осталось неисхоженных троп. Кадзи двигается быстрее, дышит мелко и часто ей в шею: по одному лишь дыханию Мисато научилась определять его предел. Внутри нарастает жар, пульсирует и обжигает: Мисато откидывает голову, ударяясь затылком о дверь, но даже от этой глухой, краткосрочной боли хочется выгибать спину; Мисато — оголенный провод, и любое, даже невесомое или неприятное, прикосновение высекает искры. Она закрывает глаза: лицо Кадзи не уходит даже из-под закрытых век. Оно запомнилось мгновенно и до последней черточки — растрепанные волосы, от того, что Мисато запускала в них пальцы; расширившиеся зрачки, в уголке губ красный след от помады, которая принадлежит Мисато, но все равно кажется чужой. 

Мисато с силой проводит ногтями по его спине, наверняка оставляя полосы или даже царапины — ногти у нее не очень длинные, но однозначно острые, только Кадзи даже не морщится, даже не замечает: он кончает с утробным звуком, который остается у Мисато на губах, и она облизывает нижнюю, будто пробуя этот звук на вкус.

Когда, уже многим позже, Мисато быстро натягивает одежду в темноте, не тратит времени на поиски нижнего белья и почти не возится с замком юбки, Кадзи крепко спит лицом в подушку. Его спина на виду, а простыня едва скрывает ягодицы. В сумраке комнаты не разглядеть, остались ли следы ногтей Мисато на его коже, поэтому так и хочется прикоснуться к нему, чтобы убедиться. Уговор был: никаких следов там, где их можно увидеть, но Мисато оставила бы Кадзи царапины, чтобы оставить хоть что-то. Она едва заносит руку — провести ладонью по его волосам, вычертить невидимую линию вдоль его позвоночника, коснуться щеки. Но Кадзи дергается во сне, будто чувствует. Пальцы Мисато замирают сначала нерешительно, а потом она берет себя в руки, выдыхает — и выдох этот получается таким неестественным, словно внутри что-то сломалось, но вовремя включилась аварийная система. Поздно уже — этот раз и вправду последний. 

Часы показывают 4:21, когда Мисато выскальзывает из номера. Дверь больше не стонет, только тихонько всхлипывает ей вслед.


End file.
